Journée à la plage
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Après Dîner en famille, Yû trouve un nouveau moyen de réunir son amusante famille de cinglés (après tout, ce serait tellement dommage qu'ils restent loin les uns des autres) à la plage, cette fois.


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Ça fait au moins _trois_ semaines que j'aurais du publier cet OS mais j'avais la flemme de le corriger. Bonne lecture.

 **Journée à la plage**

Yû lut une fois de plus les trois lettres qu'il venait de terminer. Elles devaient être le plus convaincantes possible et leurs destinataires ne devaient pas se douter une seule seconde qu'il en était l'auteur. Un immense sourire débordant d'une malice enfantine illumina son visage. Tout semblait en ordre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les envoyer. Une telle joie l'inonda qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Il avait hâte de voir son idée se réaliser !

Yû plia chacune des lettres avec soin puis les glissa dans des enveloppes qu'il scella. Il inscrivit ensuite les destinations, veillant à ne pas se tromper. S'il y avait la moindre erreur, tout tomberait à l'eau.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait attira son attention. Il classa les lettres, sans se presser pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect, et plaça celle à l'aspect le plus innocent sur le sommet de la pile. L'adresse n'attirerait pas la méfiance de son colocataire.

\- Bonjour Yû, fit la voix fatiguée de Tsubasa.

L'enfant se tourna vers lui. L'adolescent venait à peine de rentrer alors qu'ils étaient au plein milieu de l'après-midi et qu'il était sorti depuis plusieurs jours pour une mission de l'AMBB. Il semblait épuisé. Dans d'autres circonstances, Yû aurait compati à son sort mais là, ça servait ses intérêt. Fatigué comme il l'était, il surveillerait de moins près ses actions. Depuis le dîner qu'il avait organisé, Tsubasa s'était montré particulièrement sévère et méfiant envers lui, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Yû ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils étaient devenus une famille. C'était eux qui s'étaient choisis, lui s'était contenté de les réunir. Pour qu'ils fassent des trucs de famille. Ça avait été particulièrement amusant d'ailleurs et ça avait valu tous les reproches de Tsubasa ainsi la surveillance approchée qui en avait suivi. Surveillance et méfiance qui s'étaient amoindries les dernières semaines. Bon, ça faisait plus de sept mois depuis le dîner, il était plus que temps qu'il retrouve un peu de liberté !

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Tsubasa en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Je suis plus en forme que toi en tout cas.

Tsubasa opina faiblement.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Ça devrait se calmer bientôt.

\- J'espère pour toi !

Yû avait dû se montrer un peu trop joyeux car les yeux dorés se plissèrent. Il ne devait pas se trahir maintenant – il avait presque atteint son objectif et, si son grand frère de cœur se rendait compte de ce qu'il complotait, il l'empêcherait d'être un tant soit peu libre pendant la prochaine année voire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Alors il arbora son expression la plus innocente. Cela ne fonctionnait pas sur Tsubasa habituellement mais il était si épuisé que son esprit avait perdu sa vivacité ordinaire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, achevant sa démonstration.

Tsubasa garda son regard brumeux ancré sur lui. Yû fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son impatience. Il ne devait lui donner aucune raison de se méfier. Finalement, l'adolescent secoua la tête.

\- Rien. Je vais aller dormir.

À peine ces paroles franchirent-elles ses lèvres qu'il commença à se traîner vers sa chambre.

\- Repose-toi bien !

Dès qu'il eut disparu de sa vue, Yû se leva. Il prit ses lettres et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Alors qu'il approchait sa main de la poignée de la porte, il se souvint soudain de quelque chose. Il se gifla mentalement. Il avait failli oublier un des éléments les plus importants.

Il revint sur ses pas. Une fois dans le salon, il s'approcha du téléphone fixe. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent. Il l'avait contacté plusieurs fois au cours des derniers mois. Il attendit. Le téléphone sonna une fois, une deuxième, puis quelqu'un décrocha.

\- Salut Yû ! s'exclama Kakeru.

Son ton était aussi joyeux que celui de son frère boudeur.

\- Bonjour Keru, tu vas bien ?

\- Super ! Je viens de me qualifier pour la finale d'un tournoi de moto !

\- Tu as du temps libre devant toi ?

\- Un peu... pourquoi ? Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

Yû regarda les enveloppes qu'il tenait dans les mains. Son sourire s'étira.

\- Oui, et je voudrais que tu viennes...

XXX

Kyoya se reposait, allongé sur une poutre en métal dans un chantier en construction. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il savourait la solitude qui l'entourait. Il y avait bien trop de monde à Bey-City pour que cette ville soit agréable. Elle était remplie de gens faibles et pleurnichards. Certains tremblaient et baissaient la tête sur son passage, se souvenant des premiers mois qu'il avait passé dans la ville. Mais ce n'étaient pas les pires. Les pires, c'étaient ses admirateurs – et admiratrices en particulier. Il détestait tous ces gens.

\- Kyoya !

Il entrouvrit les yeux et se pencha. Ginga se tenait tout en bas, à des mètres de lui, et agitait un bout de papier. Malgré la distance, Kyoya apercevait son insupportable sourire.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai reçu !

Kyoya resta immobile une seconde supplémentaire avant de se réinstaller dans sa position initiale. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Ginga et lui avaient beau sortir ensemble depuis plus d'un an, il ne comptait lui accorder aucun traitement de faveur. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter son optimisme sans failles.

\- Hé ! se vexa son petit ami.

Kyoya décida de l'ignorer. Il finirait bien par partir.

Des bruits attirèrent son attention. Son perchoir tangua quelque peu tandis qu'une respiration essoufflée se faisait entendre.

\- Pourquoi tu dois toujours te cacher dans ce genre d'endroit ? marmonna son rouquin.

\- Je ne me cache pas.

Néanmoins, un sourire moqueur vint étirer ses lèvres. Vu le ton de sa voix, Ginga devait avoir l'air pitoyable. Ne voulant pas se priver d'un tel spectacle, Kyoya ouvrit les yeux. Comme il s'y attendait, Ginga était dans un état minable. Il avait l'air épuisé, à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Son bandeau était de travers et ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire. Son écharpe s'était entortillée autour de son bras droit. Kyoya ne comprenait même pas comment c'était possible.

Ginga finit de se hisser sur son perchoir et se plaça face à lui, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

\- Tu as l'air ridicule, commenta Kyoya, moqueur.

Ginga fit la moue, clairement vexé.

\- Je fais des efforts pour venir te parler et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?

\- Si je suis venu jusqu'ici, c'est pour être tranquille justement.

Kyoya s'étira et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Avec de la chance, ça suffirait pour que Ginga le laisse tranquille.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un tournoi. Je me demandais si tu voudrais y participer.

\- Il n'y aura sûrement aucun blader intéressant.

\- J'y serai.

OK. Cette discussion finissait par avoir de l'intérêt.

\- On pourrait se retrouver en finale...

Il imaginait déjà le tableau. Le combat splendide entre Ginga et lui et, après de longs moment d'incertitude, il obtenait la victoire, à un fil du match nul...

\- C'est un tournoi en duo.

Adieu magnifiques rêves.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Dire que Ginga se mettait à lui faire perdre son temps. Il commençait à devenir comme tous les imbéciles qu'il côtoyait à longueur de journée.

\- Ce serait sympa...

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- Nous sommes rivaux. Nous n'avons pas à faire équipe.

\- On sort ensemble aussi.

\- Ça ne compte pas.

Même si Kyoya gardait les paupières closes, il pouvait _sentir_ le regard que Ginga posait sur lui. Il avait raison pourtant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils formaient un couple à présent qu'ils devaient mettre leur rivalité de côté. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

L'impression disparut presque immédiatement. Ginga devait sourire de nouveau. Il était ridiculement positif. Ça faisait partie de sa personnalité. Quand il se montrait trop terre-à-terre, ça voulait dire que quelque chose allait mal. Très mal.

\- Allez... je suis sûr que ça peut être sympa.

\- Pour toi, peut-être.

\- J'ai une idée pour que ça te plaise.

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec suspicion. Ginga semblait sûr de lui. À tel point que le vert avait envie de le croire. Après tout, c'était sûrement la personne qui le connaissait le mieux sur terre.

\- Dis toujours.

\- On pourrait faire équipe jusqu'à la finale.

\- Très original, cassa-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Quand on aura gagné la finale, on pourrait faire un duel pour fêter ça !

Les yeux miel brillaient d'espoir, comme si Ginga était près de réaliser un rêve cher.

\- Il faudrait quand même qu'on fasse équipe. Ce serait plus simple qu'on fasse simplement le duel.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses.

\- Parce qu'il y a un bon côté ?

\- Bien sûr ! Notre équipe fonctionne toujours mieux face à l'adversité.

\- On est un couple, pas une équipe. J'espère que tu comprends la différence.

Ginga fit un vague geste de la main, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Pour le coup, ça inquiéta réellement Kyoya. Il espérait que son rouquin comprenait la différence. Distinguer leur couple et leur rivalité était une chose, considérer leur couple comme une équipe en était une autre.

\- À chaque fois que nous avons fait une bonne équipe, nous avions un adversaire en commun. Sinon tu t'accroches à ton rôle de rival.

\- C'est un reproche ?

\- Non. Arrête de tout prendre mal. C'est juste que... nous sommes comme deux étoiles au cœur des ténèbres !

Kyoya le dévisagea, ne sachant comment répliquer face à ça. Cette phrase était tellement... étrange. Un peu trop poétique en plus. Peut-être que Ginga avait de la fièvre et qu'il commençait à délirer. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses...

\- Tu dis des trucs bizarres.

\- Dit le lion solitaire qui doit aiguiser ses crocs seuls, se moqua Ginga.

Kyoya grimaça. Son sens de la répartie s'accroissait chaque jour, pour son grand malheur car c'était lui, surtout, qui en faisait les frais.

\- Alors, tu en dis quoi ?

Kyoya le dévisagea. L'espoir irradiait de son être. Il le dévorait des yeux et mordillait ses lèvres, dans l'attente complète de sa réponse. Kyoya finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Faut voir à quoi ce tournoi ressemblera...

\- Merci !

\- J'ai pas encore accepté.

Malgré ses paroles, il avait déjà capitulé et ils le savaient tous les deux.

XXX

Tsubasa balaya les alentours du regard, faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme. Quelque chose clochait. Tout semblait calme, dans un état parfaitement normal. La plage sur laquelle il se trouvait bordait une forêt au feuillage dense ainsi qu'une falaise. Les vagues glissaient nonchalamment sur le sable, comme si elles aussi étaient influencées par le climat estival. La plage formait une crique, située à l'écart et suffisamment isolée pour que personne n'y soit malgré l'eau limpide et les températures élevées. Un chemin de pierres coupait l'eau de la crique en deux, permettant de se promener au-dessus des vagues sans se mouiller. Le cadre était parfait, idyllique et d'un calme absolu.

Autrement dit, il n'avait aucune raison d'être là.

Tsubasa jeta un coup d'œil aux coordonnées que l'AMBB lui avait envoyées puis il consulta son GPS. Il était au bon endroit.

Ryûga vint se poster à côté de lui, tout aussi perplexe, même s'il le montrait moins.

\- C'est là qu'il doit y avoir du danger ?

En fait, il semblait surtout déçu.

Tsubasa vérifia une fois de plus les coordonnées. Pourtant non, il ne s'était pas trompé. À moins que le GPS ne soit défectueux. Sur cette pensée, il examina la machine. Non plus. Elle fonctionnait à merveille.

Il releva la tête et embrassa les environs du regard.

\- Oui. Ils ont dû se tromper.

\- Rien d'étonnant de la part de ces incapables.

Tsubasa jeta un regard vexé à son petit ami.

\- Je travaille pour eux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui les rend compétents.

\- Merci, répliqua froidement l'argenté.

\- Tu vas me faire la tête ?

\- Difficile de le prendre bien quand on se fait traiter d'incapable.

\- Ce n'est pas de toi que je parlais.

\- Mais de ceux qui m'ont embauché. Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend sur moi ?

Ryûga lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Même eux sont capables de faire un bon choix de temps en temps.

\- Ce sont des excuses ? s'attendrit Tsubasa.

\- L'Empereur Dragon ne s'excuse jamais.

Mais il parlait de lui à la troisième personne. Tout à fait normal.

Tsubasa sourit un peu plus. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand des bruits attirèrent son attention. Il se recula, intrigué, et jeta un coup d'œil à la forêt.

\- Ce tournoi va être génial !

\- Évidemment puisque je vais enfin t'écraser.

Les deux voix étaient bien trop familières au goût de Tsubasa qui esquissa un pas en arrière.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on va faire équipe avant.

\- Ouais, rien n'est parfait.

Il vit les deux bladers les plus célèbres du Japon – et certainement du monde – sortir du labyrinthe végétal. Kyoya se figea dès qu'il les aperçut. Il retroussa ses lèvres et grogna en toisant Ryûga.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?

Ginga se percha sur la pointe des pieds et regarda par-dessus son épaule, se demandant ce qui avait énervé son petit ami. Il remarqua la présence de Ryûga et comprit la réaction du vert. Il l'oublia bien vit quand il remarqua Tsubasa. Il bouscula Kyoya pour aller le rejoindre. Ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Tsubasa ! Tu vas bien ?

L'interpellé opina, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait fait de son mieux pour les éviter depuis le dîner qui les avait tous réuni à Noël, même s'il avait continué de voir leurs amis communs. Il avait été agréablement surpris en se rendant compte que ni Ginga ni Kyoya n'avait raconté aux autres qu'il sortait avec Ryûga. Néanmoins, il se sentait mal à l'aise en leur présence : ça lui rappelait que son appartement avait été proche de la destruction ainsi que tous les ennuis que leurs chamailleries lui avaient causé.

Kyoya s'approcha de Ginga sans quitter son ennemi des yeux.

\- Vous participez au tournoi ? demanda le rouquin.

Kyoya dressa l'oreille. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix mais, s'ils participaient, ce stupide tournoi s'avérerait bien plus intéressant que prévu.

\- Quel tournoi ?

\- Celui qui est organisé ici bien sûr.

\- Il n'y a aucun tournoi dans le coin.

Le sourire de Ginga s'évapora et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- On est au milieu d'une plage, s'agaça Ryûga. Où veux-tu qu'un tournoi soit organisé ?

\- Ferme-la toi !

Tsubasa tressaillit. Ça ne faisait pas une minute qu'ils étaient réunis qu'ils commençaient déjà à se crier dessus. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être soulagé qu'ils soient loin de son appartement. Mieux encore : loin de tout lieu habité. Ça lui faisait un poids en moins sur les épaules. Il n'aurait aucun devoir pour les maîtriser. Il ne les laisserait pas faire n'importe quoi, bien sûr, mais il ne risquerait pas non plus sa vie pour les calmer.

Il rassembla tout son calme et regarda Ginga. Lui ne lui causerait jamais des problèmes de ce genre – même s'il pouvait se laisser entraîner par leur bêtise.

\- Je travaille pour l'AMBB. Je suis au courant de tous les tournois qui sont organisés.

Kyoya lança un regard suspicieux à Ginga qui se crispa.

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! J'étais sûr qu'il y avait un tournoi.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un bout de papier chiffonné. Il le déplia. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe. Il en sortit un mot qu'il montra à Kyoya.

\- Tu vois ? J'ai rien inventé !

\- Hm.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent un peu plus.

\- Non.

Ginga poussa un profond soupir.

\- De toute façon, tu ne me fais plus confiance depuis notre anniversaire...

Tsubasa se demanda ce qui avait pu leur arriver – enfin, ce que Ginga avait fait – mais il n'était pas curieux au point de leur poser la question devant le vert.

\- T'oublies Noël, ajouta Kyoya, impitoyable.

Tsubasa dévisagea son ancien coéquipier. Il vit l'exact moment où celui-ci changea d'état d'esprit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Un éclat de colère illumina son regard. Ils allaient recommencer leur cirque. Tsubasa se demanda une énième fois pourquoi ils sortaient ensemble.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne ferai plus d'efforts !

\- T'appelles ça des efforts ? Tu choisis n'importe quel prétexte pour me casser les pieds !

Tsubasa s'éloigna lentement d'eux. Il rejoignit son petit ami qui toisait les deux autres avec agacement.

\- Oui, ce sont des efforts mais t'es incapable de le comprendre puisque t'en fait jamais !

\- Répète un peu !

\- T'as très bien entendu !

\- Supporter tes imbéciles d'amis c'est pas un effort peut-être ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur mes amis ?!

Tsubasa fit signe à Ryûga de s'éloigner mais le blanc ne l'écouta pas. Cela le surprit. Il aurait dû se jeter sur la première occasion de fausser compagnie aux deux autres. Il suivit son regard et se figea. Ryûto marchait dans leur direction, le nez presque collé à une feuille. Il était si concentré sur ce qu'il lisait qu'il ne remarquait rien de son environnement. Il passa entre eux. Même Ginga et Kyoya cessèrent leur dispute tant ils furent surpris de le voir ici.

\- Lui aussi ? grogna Kyoya.

Ryûto sursauta. Il dévisagea le vert avec effarement et recula jusqu'à se cogner contre Ryûga.

\- Kyoya... Grand frère...

Il se plaça à côté de son frère pour être protégé par sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Tsubasa.

Ryûto déplia le papier qu'il tenait, les yeux brillants. Il s'agissait d'une carte. Il leur montra un emplacement.

\- Je suis sur la piste d'un trésor du...

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ginga et à Kyoya.

\- Sur la piste d'un trésor.

\- T'as des trucs à cacher ? lui demanda le vert d'un ton menaçant.

\- Hein ? Mais non !

\- Tu comptes recommencer tes bêtises ? intervint Ryûga, visiblement agacé.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

\- C'est ma famille. Ce sont mes affaires.

Et ça dégénérait. Déjà.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'on soit tous réunis ici ? intervint Tsubasa.

\- Très énervant surtout, marmonna Kyoya.

Tsubasa prit la carte des mains de Ryûto qui le laissa faire. Il la détailla.

\- Comment tu l'as eu ?

\- Je l'ai reçu, pourquoi ?

Tsubasa leur montra le papier envoyé par l'AMBB. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai reçu une lettre qui m'a emmené ici. Elle est signée de l'AMBB.

\- C'est comme moi...

\- Vous croyez qu'on a été réuni exprès ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux. Ils se demandaient tous qui avait pu avoir une idée aussi machiavélique. Un sifflement joyeux résonna. Ils se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Yû marchait vers eux, en maillot de bain.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna Kyoya.

L'enfant s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux.

\- Vous êtes arrivés plus tôt que prévu.

Il se mit à les détailler.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites habillés comme ça ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est à la plage ?

\- C'est toi qui nous as réuni ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ça veut dire que cette histoire de tournoi est fausse ? s'attrista Ginga.

Il avait été à deux doigts de réaliser un de ses rêves les plus chers et celui-ci venait de disparaître en fumée.

\- Oui.

\- Et dire que j'ai presque réussi à le convaincre de faire équipe avec moi...

\- Vous n'avez jamais fait équipe ? s'étonna Yû.

\- On est rivaux ! s'agaça Kyoya. On n'a pas à faire équipe !

Il commençait à en avoir marre que tout le monde veuille lui faire intégrer une équipe. Il était fort : il n'avait besoin de personne pour se battre.

Les épaules de Ginga s'affaissèrent. Tous ses efforts venaient d'être réduits à néant.

\- Vous sortez ensemble.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Ouh là. Ça n'a pas l'air simple là-dedans.

Tsubasa pinça ses lèvres, entièrement d'accord avec l'enfant.

\- C'est toi qui a fait toutes ces lettres ?

\- Oui ! lança Yû avec fierté.

Tsubasa regarda de nouveau la sienne. Même avec cette information, il lui était impossible de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas été envoyée par l'AMBB. Yû semblait avoir un avenir tout tracé dans le faussaire devant lui. Qu'avait fait Tsubasa pour mériter ça ? Et comment il pourrait l'en empêcher ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? soupira-t-il.

\- Nous sommes une famille. Nous devons bien passer du temps ensemble de temps en temps.

\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Je dois m'entraîner pour battre Ginga !

\- Ça fait trois ans que t'essayes et t'as toujours pas réussi. T'es pas à un jour près Yoyo.

\- Comment oses-tu ?!

Ryûga se mit à ricaner.

\- Il n'a pas tort.

\- Ferme-la le lézard !

Alors que Ryûga allait répliquer, Ryûto s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tu as oublié quelqu'un, non ?

Yû regarda tout autour de lui. Il se frotta les cheveux, perplexe.

\- C'est bizarre. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Keru ici. Il est peut-être en retard...

\- Tu as quoi ? s'étrangla Kyoya, se désintéressant immédiatement de Ryûga.

Ryûto avait pâli.

\- J'ai invité Keru, répéta Yû. Sans lui, notre famille n'est pas complète.

\- Tu es complètement cinglé ! Il doit s'être perdu...

\- Je lui ai donné des indications précises. Comme pour vous.

\- Comme si ça changeait quelque chose...

Tous, sauf Ryûto, se mirent à le dévisager. Ils savaient déjà qu'il avait un instinct surprotecteur envers son frère mais là, il exagérait. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Allez jusqu'à imaginer que son frère pouvait se perdre aussi facilement... c'était d'un ridicule. Il le laissait bien vivre aux États-Unis. Pire, il le laissait faire de la moto et des concours acrobatiques. Pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour si peu ?

\- Il faut le retrouver ! s'affola Ryûto.

L'attention générale se reporta sur lui. L'inquiétude s'éveilla chez Tsubasa, Yû et Ginga. C'était peut-être le genre de Kyoya d'exagérer à propos de son petit frère mais pas celui de Ryûto.

Le groupe fit des recherches dans toute la zone, dispersé afin d'être plus efficace et se donnant une heure avant de se retrouver à la crique. L'inquiétude gagna peu à peu Kyoya. Kakeru pouvait se trouver n'importe où ! Rien ne prouvait qu'il avait été capable de trouver ne serait-ce que la région. Des coordonnées GPS... Yû le connaissait bien mal pour avoir cru qu'il serait capable de les rejoindre seul avec des indications aussi basiques.

Même si Ginga se concentrait lui aussi sur la recherche de Kakeru, il faisait en sorte de surveiller son petit ami. Plus le temps passait, plus il semblait aller mal. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter. Seulement, cela ne ferait qu'énerver Kyoya qui considérerait qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps.

Au bout d'un moment, Ginga s'arrêta. Ils avaient passé une bonne heure à ratisser les lieux sans rien trouver. Kakeru ne pouvait pas être dans les parages.

Kyoya lui lança un regard agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ginga secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne sert à rien...

Kyoya se crispa.

\- On doit le chercher encore ! On ne va pas l'abandonner !

\- Je ne compte pas l'abandonner, tenta de le calmer Ginga. Et si on retournait à notre point de départ ? Il est peut-être arrivé pendant qu'on était partis.

\- Ce serait un miracle qu'il trouve seul le lieu de rendez-vous, marmonna-t-il.

Toutefois, Kyoya laissa Ginga le reconduire jusqu'à la petite crique. Quand ils s'en approchèrent, ce qui les frappa fut le bruit rugissant d'un moteur. Kyoya accéléra, suivi par Ginga. En arrivant à leur destination, il vit son petit frère faisant des allées et venues en moto. Il portait un bermuda et un t-shirt. En les apercevant, il s'arrêta et bondit de son véhicule. Il se précipita vers Kyoya et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Nii-chan ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus !

\- Seulement deux semaines Kakeru.

Bien qu'il soupirait et faisait mine de s'agacer, il était soulagé de voir que son petit frère allait bien.

\- Exactement ce que je disais !

Kakeru recula et regarda les personnes qui arrivèrent derrière son frère. Ryûto, Yû, Tsubasa et Ryûga venaient de finir les recherches de leur côté. L'immense sourire de Kakeru se crispa quelque peu quand son regard se posa sur Ryûga. Il parvint néanmoins à garder contenance. Il voulait que tout se passe bien pendant cette nouvelle réunion même s'il avait du mal à le supporter. Il avait quand même blessé son frère. Il savait qu'il n'en était pas vraiment responsable : Ryûto et Ginga lui avaient parlé du pouvoir obscur et de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Pourtant... Il ne pouvait pas le pardonner si facilement. Mais il était prêt à faire des efforts pour Ryûto.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

Il arbora une expression perplexe.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes habillés comme ça pour aller à la plage ? C'est bizarre.

\- Tu t'es regardé ? fit Ryûto. Ta tenue n'est pas mieux.

Kyoya se crispa.

\- Quoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?!

\- Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? couina Ryûto en esquissant un mouvement de recul. J'ai rien fait !

\- C'est ça. À qui tu veux faire croire ça ?

\- Il y a un problème ? s'étonna Kakeru.

\- C'est bien assez comme ça. Tu n'as pas à voir plus.

\- Ton frère se conduit comme...

\- Ne t'en mêle pas Ryûga, ordonna Tsubasa dans un murmure avec un sourire crispé en attrapant le bras de son petit ami.

L'expression de Kakeru s'assombrit, n'augurant rien de bon. C'était lui qui avait mis fin à la dispute la dernière fois. Il pouvait décider de leur sort d'un geste, d'un mot. C'était terrible un tel pouvoir dans les mains d'un Tategami. Il avait beau ne pas ressembler à son frère au niveau de son caractère, parfois, leur lien familial ressortait avec vivacité.

\- Comment Yû t'a convaincu de venir ?

\- Il m'a invité bien sûr. Pas vous ?

\- Il nous a manipulé, marmonna Kyoya. Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de venir ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Une réunion remplie de gens. Tout ce que j'adore.

Kakeru éclata de rire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague.

\- Donc tu savais qu'on était réunis sur une plage ? insista Ryûto.

\- Ouais et pas vous. Ça explique pourquoi vous êtes habillés comme ça.

\- Tu trouves vraiment qu'il y a une différence entre nos tenues ? C'est pas tellement plus adapté ce que tu portes.

\- Bah si. Si j'étais venu en maillot de bain, j'aurais pas pu m'entraîner avec ma moto. J'ai la finale d'un tournoi après-demain. Je dois être au top.

\- Tu viens à la plage pour t'entraîner à la moto ?

\- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que je viendrais y faire sinon ?

\- Te baigner.

Kakeru le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est bizarre ça.

\- C'est ce qu'on est censé faire sur une plage, soupira Ryûto.

Il y avait des fois où il était incapable de suivre son petit ami.

\- Vous allez vous baigner ? demanda Kakeru, clairement perplexe.

\- Sans doute.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous allez vous faire manger par des monstres marins ?

\- Quoi ?!

Mais Kakeru ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se tourna vers son frère.

\- Et toi Nii-chan, tu penses quoi de la plage ?

Kyoya réfléchit puis haussa les épaules.

\- C'est un bon endroit pour s'entraîner au Beyblade.

Ryûto se frappa le front. Mais c'était quoi le problème de cette famille ? Ils ne pouvaient pas aller à la plage pour se détendre comme tout le monde ? À la réflexion, c'était certainement trop normal pour eux.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un super endroit pour s'entraîner au Beyblade ! confirma Ginga avec enthousiasme. Ça pourrait nous être utile pour...

Notre combat en équipe. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Seulement, le tournoi était une invention de Yû et Kyoya n'accepterait jamais plus de faire équipe avec lui. C'était sa seule et unique chance et il l'avait perdue.

Il s'assombrit.

\- Pour quoi Gingy ?

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre. Ses rêves venaient de s'écrouler en fumée. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, se blottir sous une couverture et ne plus jamais sortir.

Yû le dévisagea, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Et si on allait s'installer là-bas ? proposa Kakeru en montrant l'endroit où il avait laissé sa moto. Ce sera plus sympa que de rester planté là.

\- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Yû. On pourrait faire un feu de camp et manger des grillades, vous en dites quoi ?

\- Bof, j'ai pas très faim.

La plupart des bladers se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler avec des yeux ronds. Ginga. Ce dernier gardait les épaules voûtées, le regard rivé sur le sol.

\- Tu préférerais un hamburger ? proposa Yû pour effacer sa mauvaise humeur.

\- J'ai dit que j'avais pas faim.

L'inquiétude ambiante augmenta d'un cran.

\- Tu as un problème ? murmura Kakeru en s'approchant de lui.

\- Non...

\- Tu es si déçu que ça qu'il n'y ait pas de tournoi ? devina Tsubasa.

Ginga se contenta de soupirer.

\- Il devait y avoir un tournoi ? s'étonna Kakeru.

\- Yû a inventé ça pour nous faire venir, répondit Kyoya.

\- C'était pas très sympa...

\- Hé ! J'avais pas le choix !

\- Je sais ! fit Kakeru en claquant ses mains. On pourrait organiser notre propre tournoi.

L'attention générale se tourna sur lui.

\- Bah quoi ? La dernière fois on n'a pas pu finir parce qu'on était chez Tsubasa.

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas, marmonna Ryûto.

\- Non. C'est vous qui faisiez tout un drame pour pas grand chose.

Ryûto ne répliqua pas. Il savait que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne ferait comprendre à Kakeru le problème. Tsubasa fit de son mieux pour ne pas se vexer. Il savait que la plupart des personnes présentes partageait son avis. La différence était que Kakeru le pensait en toute innocence. Ça se voyait.

\- Ça pourrait être intéressant, acquiesça Kyoya.

\- Un tournoi en équipe ? s'empressa de demander Ginga.

\- Si on fait des duos, quelqu'un restera forcément sur le côté, dit Yû. Je veux pas être mis de côté. C'est encore pire qu'être remplaçant !

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour vous écraser.

\- Moi non plus ! s'énerva Kyoya.

Ginga encaissa le coup avec tristesse. Cette idée de tournoi lui paraissait moins attrayante d'un coup.

\- Ça suffit ! intervint Tsubasa. Personne ne va se battre.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Ryûga fit un pas vers Kyoya, menaçant, qui se redressa fièrement et le toisa avec mépris.

\- T'oses pas répondre ?

\- Ça suffit vous deux.

\- Calmez-vous...

\- Tu rends Gingy triste avec ton comportement.

Kyoya se tourna vers son petit ami. Yû avait raison. Ginga était assis sur le sable, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée. Son regard, d'ordinaire si vif, fixait le sol sans le voir. Kyoya hésita, lança un regard noir à Ryûga puis, finalement, se dirigea fièrement vers Ginga. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Je pensais qu'on ferait équipe.

\- On est rivaux : on ne peut pas faire équipe.

Ginga releva la tête.

\- Mais... et le tournoi ? Tu aurais accepté. C'est ce que tu as dit.

\- J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirai mais j'aurais refusé.

Ginga sembla encore plus triste. Kyoya ne pensait pas cela possible.

\- Nous sommes rivaux, nous ne pouvons pas faire équipe.

Ça lui semblait pourtant clair et logique. Ginga devrait comprendre.

\- ...Je sais, répliqua-t-il tristement.

Ginga avait terriblement envie de rentrer chez lui, à Koma, et de s'y terrer quelques jours. Voire semaines. Il savait que leur rivalité était toujours aussi forte et que ça ne pouvait pas changer. Mais, parfois, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit un peu moins tangible.

\- C'est quoi leur problème ? fit Ryûga, assistant à la scène à l'écart. Ils sont bizarres.

Tsubasa se pencha vers lui pour lui expliquer sans que les autres entendent.

\- Ils étaient rivaux avant de sortir ensemble.

\- Je suis au courant. Je les ai entendu leurs déclarations bizarres. "Ginga est à moi et à moi seul" et tout le reste.

Tsubasa pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention mais, maintenant qu'il le disait, il trouvait leurs paroles vraiment limites. Il avait d'autres problèmes à gérer quand il les fréquentait *hm* sauver le monde *hm* survivre au pouvoir obscur *hm* travailler pour l'AMBB.

\- Ils sont bizarres.

Cette fois-ci, Tsubasa ne trouva rien à répliquer.

Kyoya se pencha et l'embrassa. Ginga se laissa faire. Il comprenait ce que son petit ami sous-entendait. Il voulait qu'ils continuent à être rivaux mais il l'aimait quand même. Quand ils se séparèrent, Ginga se força à lui sourire.

\- Ils sont vraiment bizarres, répéta Ryûga.

Sauf qu'il l'avait dit suffisamment fort cette fois pour être entendu par tout son public. Ginga leva vivement la tête vers eux, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, puis s'empourpra violemment. Il avait oublié leur présence.

Kyoya leva les yeux, un peu agacé, mais ne répliqua pas. Ça ne lui semblait pas important pour l'instant.

\- Et si on reprenait dès le début ? fit Kakeru. C'est pas très sympa comme façon de se saluer et de commencer une journée.

Kakeru fit un immense sourire et se tourna vers Ryûga.

\- Salut ! s'obligea-t-il à dire poliment.

Il parvint à garder le sourire malgré le regard agacé qu'il reçut en réponse. Il se tourna vers Ryûto, un peu plus à l'aise.

\- Tu vois ? Tout se passe bien si on prend sur soi et qu'on fait des efforts.

\- C'est pas contre-productif de le dire à voix haute ?

\- Mais non !

Personne n'osa le contredire même s'ils partageaient tous de l'avis de Ryûto. Kakeru se tourna ensuite vers son frère.

\- Et toi, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir comment je vais, non ?

Kakeru le fixa quelques secondes avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur Ginga qui opina discrètement. Il reporta son attention sur son frère, tout sourire.

\- Cool !

\- Pourquoi tu attends qu'il acquiesce pour me croire ? se vexa Kyoya.

\- C'est sympa d'être ici.

\- Ne change pas de sujet !

\- Et si on s'asseyait tranquillement pour discuter ?

\- Kakeru !

\- Ce sera beaucoup mieux que de rester debout comme ça... C'est un peu bizarre pour une réunion, non ?

Seul le silence suivit sa déclaration. Kakeru avait un sourire crispé et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder son frère.

\- Keru n'a pas tort. Maintenant qu'on est réunis, autant s'installer confortablement.

\- On pourrait partir chacun de notre côté aussi, déclara Kyoya.

Yû vit sur les visages des adolescents que l'idée leur plaisait. Il fit la moue. Ce n'était pas juste. Il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour tous les réunir. Ça avait été amusant mais difficile. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tout gâcher aussi vite. Plus tard oui, avec les différends qui éclateraient forcément, mais pas dès le début. Pas comme ça.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire ça ? bouda-t-il.

\- Ce serait dommage, ajouta Kakeru. Vu qu'on est déjà là, on n'a qu'à en profiter.

\- Se jeter dans une tornade est plus agréable, marmonna Kyoya.

\- Te jeter dans une tornade est très tentant, sourit Ryûga.

Tsubasa donna un coup de coude à son petit ami tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de quitter ce piège.

\- Ne commence pas.

\- Quoi ? C'est lui qui a commencé avec ses histoires de tornades. Tu devrais être content : on est du même avis pour une fois.

\- Va te faire voir ! s'agaça Kyoya.

Le sourire de Ryûga s'élargit. Heureusement, Yû intervint avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose d'irréparable.

\- C'est pas sympa ça Yoyo. Imaginer que c'est moins pire qu'être avec nous.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo !

Silence.

\- J'imagine rien, je le sais, marmonna Kyoya avec une grimace.

Ginga se tourna vers son petit ami, les sourcils froncés, espérant sans oser y croire qu'il avait mal compris. Kyoya ne pouvait pas être inconscient au point de se jeter volontairement dans une tornade, n'est-ce pas ? Son espoir s'évanouit presque immédiatement. Bien sûr que si. Il était assez cinglé pour faire une chose pareille. Il devrait lui demander quelques détails plus tard. Enfin... est-ce qu'il le devait vraiment ? Il pouvait aussi l'ignorer et faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il se décida pour cette dernière option. Ça valait mieux.

\- Continuons sur la lancée de Keru ! s'exclama Yû. J'ai un nouveau sujet de discussion : comme on est une famille, on doit se trouver des points communs.

\- Des points communs ? répéta Tsubasa en haussant un sourcil, tellement surpris qu'il en oublia son plan – partir très _très_ loin d'ici. Tu crois vraiment qu'un seul de nous a des points commun avec les autres ?

\- On est tous d'excellents bladers, même si certains sont meilleurs que d'autres.

Les trois Bladers – Ginga, Kyoya et Ryûga – risquaient de prendre la remarque pour eux. Tsubasa fit un pas en arrière. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver entre eux si jamais l'envie leur prenait de se battre. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité du vainqueur – Ryûga ne pouvait être battu, même par ces deux-là. Seulement, se retrouver au milieu d'un champ de bataille qui les opposerait tous les trois serait au-delà du suicidaire.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe un meilleur point commun ?

\- Pas vraiment, marmonna Ginga.

Mais, même lui ne semblait pas très convaincu. Aucun des autres ne répondit. Ils n'étaient pas à l'aise d'être tous réunis ici. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire ou à partager. Les liens d'amitié et de famille ne pesait pas bien lourds et ne réussissaient à rien déclencher à cause des inimitiés entre certains. Soudain, Kakeru se précipita vers sa moto et sortit quelque chose du coffre. Il revint vers eux à grands pas et se plaça face à Ryûga. Il tint un collier et le fit osciller comme un pendule devant son visage. Tsubasa bloqua son souffle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Ça risquait de mal tourner.

\- À quoi tu joues ? s'agaça l'Empereur Dragon.

\- J'essaye de prouver un truc.

\- Que ton espérance de vie est courte ?

\- Ne menace pas mon frère ! ordonna Kyoya en commençant à s'approcher.

Ginga attrapa son bras, freinant son geste.

Kakeru secoua la tête avec sérieux, insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui. L'agacement de Ryûga augmenta d'un cran. S'en rendant compte, Ryûto attrapa la main de son petit ami et lui confisqua le collier.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça.

Il reporta son attention sur le collier. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- C'est de l'or ? demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrant d'intérêt.

Kakeru pouffa, le faisant redescendre sur terre.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? demanda Ryûga d'un ton acerbe.

\- Rien, rien.

\- Ryûto ne me croit pas quand je lui dis qu'il a un comportement de Dragon. Je veux lui prouver que c'est de famille.

Tsubasa cacha son sourire de la main. Il ne tenait pas à envenimer la situation mais, intérieurement, il devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Les Atsuka avaient des caractéristiques de dragon.

Ryûga haussa un sourcil.

\- Et si tu agitais cette babiole devant ton frère plutôt ? Son instinct de chat le poussera à l'attraper.

\- Répète un peu !

\- Donc tu essayes de prouver qu'il a un comportement de dragon en utilisant des bijoux ?

Kakeru secoua fièrement la tête.

\- C'est un chasseur de trésors. Si c'est pas une preuve ça !

\- Pour toi, tous les archéologues se prennent pour des dragons ? se défendit Ryûto.

\- Les archéologues font part de leurs découvertes au monde. Toi, tu les planques dans ton antre.

Ryûto tenta de répondre mais il avait perdu ses mots. Il devint rouge vif, horriblement gêné, et détourna la tête.

\- Tu caches les trésors que tu trouves ?

\- Je... Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Kakeru avait un immense sourire, fier que tout le monde partage son avis. Il savait bien que planquer des trésors était un truc de dragon.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est dans une grotte, se moqua-t-il.

Ryûto parvint à rougir encore plus.

\- C'est... Pourquoi vous vous liguez tous contre moi ? C'est injuste !

Kyoya souriait avec autant de satisfaction qu'un félin devant une proie incapable de se défendre. Il savourait ce moment de gêne et de malaise de Ryûto.

\- Les dragons aiment d'autres trucs que les trésors, se mit à réfléchir Yû à haute voix.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Les endroits chauds, kidnapper des demoiselles en détresse... lista Yû.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'une pensée étrange surgit dans son esprit. La surprise passée, un immense sourire amusé s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Les dragons kidnappent les demoiselles en détresse... Vu que Ryûga a volé les âmes d'Hippopop, de Tsubasa et de Yoyo, c'est un peu comme un enlèvement. Ça fait d'eux...

\- T'as pas intérêt à finir cette phrase !

Yû se tourna vers Kyoya, tout sourire.

\- ...des demoiselles en détresse !

Et il éclata de rire. Les poings de Kyoya se serrèrent. Que ce gamin pouvait l'énerver !

\- Et ça fait de Gingy un prince vu qu'il a vaincu le dragon et sauvé les princesses.

\- Grrr !

\- Hn !

Ryûga et Kyoya exprimèrent leur mécontentement simultanément, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le blanc avait encore du mal à avaler sa défaite contre Ginga et le vert détestait les inventions farfelues de Yû.

\- C'est rigolo ! Et très flatteur pour toi Gingy. En même temps, c'est normal : tu es le héros. Tu as la première place.

\- Euh... merci ?

Ginga ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre même s'il devait admettre que c'était moins pire que la situation des autres.

Tsubasa décida d'ignorer les paroles de l'enfant même si elles le vexaient. Ça valait mieux.

\- J'y avais pas pensé, murmura Kakeru, songeur.

Ça lui ouvrait des possibilités pour faire comprendre – enfin, admettre – à Ryûto qu'il se comportait comme un dragon parfois. Parce que faire seulement appel aux trésors, ça devenait un peu ennuyeux.

Ryûto se replia sur lui-même. Le regard de Kakeru ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il le connaissait, depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient. Et ce regard... Il lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

Son regard dériva sur le collier. Il était en or pur. Ryûto adressa un regard soupçonneux à son petit ami.

\- Comment t'as eu ça ?

Cette fois-ci, Kyoya fit un bond vers eux et Ginga ne put le retenir.

\- T'es en train de traiter mon frère de voleur ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! protesta Ryûto en reculant. Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille !

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là ?

Ryûto recula un peu plus, impressionné par son agressivité.

\- Je...

Ginga attrapa le bras de son petit ami pour attirer son attention. Il comprenait que Kyoya s'inquiète pour Kakeru – c'était normal, après tout – mais il exagérait.

\- Arrête Kyoya.

Il baissa d'un ton pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

\- Vu ton passé, tu es mal placé pour te vexer de ce genre de paroles.

Kyoya se dégagea de sa poigne d'un coup d'épaule agacé.

\- Oh, c'est bon. Ça fait longtemps que je ne vole plus de toupies.

\- Je sais... Quoi ?!

Il s'écarta de son petit ami, surpris. Il avait dû mal entendre.

\- Quoi quoi ?

\- Tu as volé des toupies ?!

L'attention générale se reporta sur eux. Ginga était tellement choqué qu'il ne leur prêtait pas attention.

\- C'était il y a longtemps.

\- Tu as volé des toupies ?

\- Tu te répètes.

Kyoya se tut un moment.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Il pensait que Kenta et Madoka lui en avaient parlé. Ils étaient tellement bavards ces deux-là.

\- Non !

\- Tu parlais de quoi alors ?

\- Des Bey-points et des chasseurs de tête.

\- J'étais pas loin, répondit Kyoya en haussant les épaules.

En fait, c'était avec les chasseurs de tête, juste avant qu'ils se mettent aux Bey-points – il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire de toutes ces toupies.

\- Et c'est nous qui avons une mauvaise influence sur son frère, commenta Ryûga.

\- C'est quoi les chasseurs de tête ? demanda Yû.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, râla Kyoya.

Il en avait marre de cette discussion. Elle ne menait nulle-part.

\- Un gang de voleurs, dit Ginga d'un ton plein de reproches.

\- Pourquoi tu es en colère ? C'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

\- Yoyo avait un gang ? s'étonna Yû, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ça t'étonne ? fit Tsubasa.

L'argenté s'attendait à tout avec eux. Il valait mieux, vu ce dont ils étaient capables. Surtout quand ils se retrouvaient réunis. Les révélations surprises risquaient de pleuvoir.

\- Bah... il est si fier d'être un "lion solitaire".

Yû éclata de rire.

\- Et alors ? intervint Kakeru. Tout le monde a un gang, non ?

\- Euh... non, répondit Ryûto. Sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Kakeru offrit un sourire lumineux à son petit ami dont le cœur s'emballa.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un gang. Comme tout le monde. C'est normal.

L'instant romantique s'évapora. Ryûto se mit à dévisager Kakeru avec des yeux ronds, pas certain d'avoir entendu.

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Un gang. D'ailleurs il faudra que je te les présente. Ils sont super sympa !

Ryûto ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une personne aussi joyeuse et souriante, aussi naïve – il fallait bien le dire – vienne de dire une chose pareille. L'image de chef de gang ne collait clairement pas à sa personnalité lumineuse.

\- Peut-être qu'il pense que gang et groupe d'amis c'est la même chose, commenta Yû dans un murmure.

Ryûga coula un regard vers Tsubasa qui se pinça les lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Kyoya exagérait en disant qu'ils avaient une mauvaise influence sur Kakeru alors qu'il le prenait comme exemple et qu'il était loin d'être un enfant de chœur.

Yû avait beau être surpris par le passé de Kyoya – il avait fait partie d'un groupe ! il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre... – il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en faire tout un drame. Ce n'était pas si grave. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient fait bien pire...

\- J'ai fait partie de la Nébuleuse Noire. Tsubasa et Ryûga aussi. C'est pire qu'avoir un gang. D'ailleurs, ça nous fait un autre point commun. Et de deux !

\- Je n'en faisais pas partie : je les espionnais pour l'AMBB, rectifia Tsubasa.

Et non, il n'avait pas honte de laisser complètement tomber son compagnon et son frère de cœur. Absolument pas.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Non.

\- Tout le monde croyait que tu étais des nôtres.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

Yû fit gonfler ses joues.

\- Tu as travaillé pour Doji. Même si c'était pour espionner, tu as mal agi.

\- C'était pour la bonne cause.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'accrocher avec autant de force à une idée mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait accepter. Et ça, c'en était une. Son travail avait une grande importance pour lui. Il ne le braderait pas au nom d'un calme qui finirait par exploser de toute façon.

\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que faire partie de la Nébuleuse Noire, même pour les espionner, c'est pire qu'avoir un gang.

Yû se tourna ensuite vers Kyoya et Ginga. Il leur offrit un sourire lumineux.

\- Alors Yoyo, tu ne me remercies pas de t'avoir défendu ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo !

Kyoya croisa les bras et tourna la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende.

\- C'est surtout que tu ne le mérites pas, marmonna Ginga.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Voyons Gingy, tu vas pas lui en vouloir longtemps pour ça.

Ginga s'assombrit.

\- Si c'était juste ça, il les accumule...

\- Pfff. Tu m'en veux juste parce que je ne veux pas faire équipe avec toi.

Ginga ne répliqua pas. Contre toute attente, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Kyoya se figea. Il n'avait rien dit de si horrible. Il lui arrivait de dire des choses bien pires. Sortir avec Ginga n'avait pas changé ça.

Le rouquin baissa la tête.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'espérait plus faire équipe avec Kyoya. Mais ce faux tournoi lui avait redonné espoir. Il avait pu caresser son rêve le plus cher du doigt. Retomber lui avait fait d'autant plus mal.

Kyoya attrapa le bras de Ginga et l'entraîna à l'écart. Ce dernier ne résista pas. Il n'en avait pas la force.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? lui demanda-t-il quand il jugea qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés.

\- Je... ce n'est rien. Ça va passer.

\- Ginga !

\- J'espérais qu'on ferait équipe.

\- C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

Le mépris présent dans la voix de Kyoya donna un coup au cœur du rouquin. Et ça le mit en colère.

\- J'ai le droit de vouloir faire équipe avec toi ! Tu es un des meilleurs bladers que je connaisse et on se connaît depuis longtemps.

\- C'est... pour ça ?

Kyoya se sentit flatté. Il avait toujours cru que Ginga souhaitait faire équipe avec lui à cause de ses idées neuneus sur l'amitié. Pas par admiration. Pas par reconnaissance de sa force. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ça le touchait.

\- Tu croyais que c'était pour quoi ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules, refusant de répondre.

\- Je...

Kyoya se passa la main sur la nuque. Il sentait le regard de Ginga sur lui.

\- J'imagine qu'on pourrait... une fois.

Ginga s'illumina. Il semblait bien trop heureux pour une déclaration aussi minable.

\- On pourrait, d'accord ? C'est pas sûr.

\- D'accord !

Mais le ton chantant sur lequel le rouquin avait répondu montrait qu'il avait pris ses paroles pour une promesse. Il attrapa un bord de la veste de Kyoya et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- On doit toujours faire notre duel. Vu qu'il n'y a pas de tournoi, on peut le reporter à demain ?

Kyoya esquissa un sourire féroce. Enfin, quelque chose de positif dans cette journée.

\- D'accord.

Ils retournèrent auprès des autres qui les avaient observés en silence.

\- On parlait de quoi ? demanda Ginga, irradiant de bonheur.

\- Des gens qui ont fait partie de la Nébuleuse Noire, soupira Tsubasa.

\- On est tellement nombreux qu'on pourrait faire une réunion des anciens, continua joyeusement Yû. On est déjà trois !

\- Je n'ai pas fait partie de la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- Vous pouvez mettre quatre avec Kyoya ! rit Ginga.

\- Merci pour ta délicatesse.

\- Yoyo a fait partie de la Nébuleuse Noire ? Waouh ! Ça nous fait plein de points communs !

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, râla le vert.

\- Ça explique aussi pourquoi Ginga a dit que tu ne mérites pas d'être défendu, commenta Tsubasa.

\- Nous sommes déjà quatre alors ! C'est suffisant pour une réunion, non ?

Du coin de l'œil, Tsubasa vit Ryûto détourner le visage. Ses joues s'étaient colorées.

\- Ne me mêles pas à tes bêtises ! s'énerva Kyoya.

\- Vous croyez qu'on pourrait inviter qui d'autre ?

Ryûto se crispa un peu plus. Il commença même à se dandiner. Tsubasa haussa un sourcil. D'après ce qu'il voyait, Ryûto serait un candidat idéal. Ça l'étonnait de sa part. Il se demandait dans quelles circonstances il avait pu rejoindre la Nébuleuse Noire. Il ne semblait du genre à aider de telles personnes. Il lui en parlerait plus tard. S'il évoquait ce sujet devant Kyoya, celui-ci l'utiliserait comme énième raison d'empêcher Kakeru de sortir avec lui.

\- Je ne fais rien en équipe ! Je suis un lion solitaire qui se bat et vit seul !

\- C'est pour ça que tu as un petit ami ? se moqua Ryûga.

Kyoya se mit à grogner.

\- Arrête de te vanter Yoyo. On sait tous que les lions sont juste de gros chats !

\- Répète un peu !

Ryûga se mit à ricaner. Kyoya se leva d'un bond. Il s'empara de son lanceur et de sa toupie. Tsubasa s'écarta un peu de son petit ami.

\- Oh, le chaton sort ses griffes ? C'est adorable... mais, dommage pour toi, complètement inoffensif.

\- Tu vas voir !

Avant qu'il puisse projeter sa toupie, Ginga s'empara de Leone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Vous n'allez pas vous battre maintenant.

\- Grrr !

\- Alors, le grand méchant lion se laisse dicter sa conduite ?

Kyoya se retourna et se jeta sur Ryûga. Les deux adolescents se mirent à rouler dans le sable. Ginga cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Yû émit un sifflement admiratif.

\- Vous croyez que qui va gagner ?

Un détail chez lui attira l'attention de Ryûto.

\- Tu n'as pas ta caméra cette fois ?

Yû poussa un soupir théâtral.

\- Hé non. Je l'ai oubliée. C'est dommage. Mon premier film a eu du succès.

Ceux qui ne se battaient pas se tournèrent vers lui, à part Kakeru qui fixait le combat, les sourcils froncés. Il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé.

\- De quel film tu parles ? demanda Tsubasa d'une voix blanche car il se doutait de la réponse.

\- Celui que j'ai posté après Noël.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?!

\- J'allais pas garder ça pour moi. C'est trop énorme ! Je devais en faire profiter le monde !

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez des tas de fans qui ne rêvent que de connaître la suite de vos aventures !

\- Tu veux dire que tu as mis sur Internet une vidéo où on est tous ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Tout le monde sait que je suis avec Ryûga ?! s'étrangla Tsubasa.

Il n'avait pas honte de sortir avec l'Empereur Dragon. Seulement, il tenait à sa vie privée. Ses amis risquaient d'en entendre parler et de lui poser des tas de question – déjà que Yû ne s'en était pas privé... Le stress l'envahit soudainement. Il devait le dire à ses amis. S'ils l'apprenaient par quelqu'un d'autre, ils croiraient qu'il n'a pas confiance en eux.

Le blanc avait cessé de se battre en entendant son nom prononcé avec affolement. Il fixait son petit ami, attendant des explications. Il était couvert de sable et d'égratignures. Des bleus ne tarderaient pas à apparaître sur son corps. À quelques pas de lui, Kyoya était dans le même état. Ginga ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour en ôter le sable. Kyoya s'écarta brusquement, les crocs à découverts.

\- Toi, ne me TOUCHE pas !

Ginga se crispa. Il dévisagea son rival qui se tenait recroquevillé comme un lion prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Ginga ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il l'attaquerait. Des idées pour le calmer défilèrent dans son esprit. Malheureusement, pas une seule d'entre elle ne lui semblait convaincante.

Il remit Leone à Kyoya, optant pour la franchise pure et simple.

\- Tu m'as promis un duel. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser abîmer Leone.

Kyoya leva vers lui un regard chargé de soupçons.

\- C'est pour ça ?

\- Pour quoi d'autre ?

\- M'empêcher d'éclater cet abruti.

Ginga n'y avait absolument pas pensé. La perspective d'un futur duel contre Kyoya avait éclipsé toutes les autres préoccupations qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Lisant sa sincérité sur son visage, Kyoya se redressa avec un sourire fier. Ginga continuait de le considérer comme son plus grand rival.

\- Quel est le problème ? fit Ryûga.

\- Rien que je ne puisse régler, soupira l'argenté.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

Ryûga ne sembla pas convaincu. Il fallait dire que Tsubasa n'y croyait pas vraiment. Était-il possible d'effacer une vidéo d'Internet ? Il faudrait qu'il demande de l'aide à Madoka. Après lui avoir avoué pour Ryûga et lui, bien entendu.

\- Bon ! fit Kakeru en se levant d'un bond. On s'amuse maintenant ?

\- Hein ?

\- On va pas passer toute la journée à discuter !

\- Je suis d'accord ! intervint Yû.

Kyoya se replia sur lui-même, montrant les dents.

\- Hors de question que nous passions du temps ensemble ! On se sépare !

\- Je suis d'accord avec le chaton sur ce coup-là.

Kyoya se tourna agressivement vers Ryûga.

\- T'as dit quoi le lézard ?

\- Que je suis d'accord avec toi. Ça te pose un problème ?

Kyoya grogna. Ginga posa machinalement une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'attaquer.

\- Ce serait sympa de rester, murmura-t-il. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé du temps à la mer.

Il se tourna vers son petit ami et lui sourit.

\- Ça te plairait pas de te baigner ?

Kyoya plissa le nez.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Les lions n'aiment pas l'eau, c'est ça ?

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent. Il ne savait pas si Ginga le disait sincèrement ou s'il se moquait de lui.

\- Aller à la mer, c'est inutile.

\- Oh, allez, c'est amusant !

\- Je veux bien rester pour entraîner Leone mais il est hors de question que j'aille là-dedans.

Ryûga se mit à ricaner.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Je viens de dire que non !

Ginga embrassa la joue de son cher rival dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Je te crois.

Il se leva, tout sourire.

\- Je vais me baigner.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain...

\- Il y a une ville pas très loin, indiqua Tsubasa. Il doit y avoir des boutiques où on peut en acheter.

\- Cool ! On y va ?

\- Si tu veux, répondit l'argenté en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'ils s'en allaient, Ginga se tourna vers son petit ami.

\- Tu restes, hein ?

\- Je ne vais pas partir.

Ginga lui offrit un sourire lumineux avant de s'éloigner. Kyoya songea qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour le rendre heureux. Enfin, il n'avait pas besoin de faire grand chose pour le rendre heureux.

Kyoya regarda Ginga s'éloigner puis balaya la plage du regard, essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire. Se baigner ? Pff, aucun intérêt. Entraîner Leone sur le sable et prendre le risque de ne pas être à cent pour cent de ses capacités pour son duel contre Ginga ? Jamais.

Son regard se posa la falaise. Elle n'était pas aussi haute ou abrupte que le Wolf Canyon mais ça ferait un bon échauffement. Il se dirigea vers elle.

XXX

Quand Tsubasa et Ginga revinrent, Kyoya avait presque atteint le sommet de la falaise. Il ne semblait fournir aucun effort. En contrebas, Ryûga l'observait, affichant un sourire moqueur. Il fut remplacé par un éclair rouge qui frôla Kyoya et le dépassa. Ce dernier se figea et leva la tête. Ryûga était apparu au sommet, souriant avec mépris.

\- Tu n'es pas très rapide.

Kyoya se contenta de grogner.

Tsubasa et Ginga attendirent qu'ils redescendent. Après un dernier regard noir au dragon, Kyoya reporta son attention sur son petit ami qui se tenait devant lui, tout sourire. Il portait un maillot de bain bleu. Un détail attira immédiatement son attention.

\- Tu as toujours ton bandeau ?

\- Bah oui, pourquoi je l'enlèverais ?

Kyoya ne s'abaissa pas à répondre à ça.

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir te baigner ?

\- Certain.

\- Dommage.

Ginga alla jouer dans l'eau, tout comme Yû, tandis que Tsubasa se laissait flotter sur une bouée non loin d'eux. Ryûga ne quittait pas son compagnon des yeux. Dans un coin, Kakeru s'amusait à faire des figures de moto. Ryûto l'observait, intrigué. Kyoya, lui, se reposait un peu à l'écart. C'était assez calme. Plus personne ne le dérangeait.

\- Kyoya ! l'interpella son rouquin.

Il leva la tête. Ginga lui faisait de grands signes. Il hésita, se leva puis avança jusqu'à l'eau. Il marcha sur la ligne de rochers jusqu'à son niveau.

\- Quoi ?

\- On s'amuse bien !

\- Je vois ça.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas venir ?

\- Non.

Le regard de Ginga se posa derrière lui et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Avant que Kyoya ne puisse se retourner, une pression s'exerça sur son dos. Il tomba dans l'eau. Il remonta à la surface en prenant une grande inspiration. Après un silence surpris, Yû éclata de rire. Kyoya le fusilla du regard avant de se retourner. Ryûga le toisait, moqueur. Flottant non loin d'eux, Tsubasa les ignorait. Il avait décidé que cette journée ferait office de vacances. Il était hors de question qu'il la passe à les surveiller et à les réprimander. Hormis Yû, ils étaient tous assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls.

\- Tu vas le payer !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, se moqua l'Empereur Dragon avant de retourner sur la plage.

Avec un grognement agacé, Kyoya se hissa hors de l'eau. Il rejoignit la plage d'un pas rageur. Ginga décida de le suivre. Yû riait tellement qu'il en oublia de nager et que Tsubasa dut le hisser hors de l'eau.

\- M-merci.

Kyoya alla suspendre sa veste à un arbre puis s'allongea au soleil pour se sécher. Ginga vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ça va ?

Kyoya lui adressa un regard noir avant de fermer les yeux. Oh. Ça répondait à sa question. Ginga s'agenouilla, posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue puis alla rejoindre Yû et Tsubasa qui sortaient de l'eau.

\- Tu étais vraiment obligé d'organiser ça Yû ? demanda Tsubasa.

L'enfant lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

\- Tout le monde s'amuse ! Tu peux rien me reprocher.

Tsubasa haussa un sourcil. Il désigna Kyoya qui continuait de bouder dans son coin. Il pouvait être particulièrement rancunier.

\- Tu trouves qu'il a l'air de s'amuser ?

\- Qui ? Yoyo ?

Yû haussa les épaules.

\- C'est un grand méchant blader. Il a jamais l'air de s'amuser.

\- Et moi ?

\- Tu es beaucoup trop sérieux. Tu dois apprendre à te détendre. Il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie.

Non. Il y avait surtout les petits frères envahissants.

\- Et Ryûga ?

Yû sourit.

\- Il a eu l'air de s'amuser en poussant Yoyo dans l'eau.

Tsubasa se passa une main sur le visage avec un soupir. Il ne pouvait même pas lui donner tort.

\- Ah ! Tu vois que j'ai raison !

Il posa ses yeux verts sur Ginga.

\- N'est-ce pas Gingy ?

Tsubasa se retourna. Le rouquin souriait.

\- Ça se passe mieux que la dernière fois.

Étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas dans son appartement, Tsubasa ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout était parfait.

\- Même Ryûto a l'air d'aller bien.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'adolescent. Il était assis sur un rocher, observant les figures de moto de son petit ami, l'air scotché. Qui ne le serait pas ? Kakeru se débrouillait très bien avec une moto. Il avait dû s'entraîner de longues heures pour pouvoir effectuer de telles cascades sans mal. Ça avait l'air très dangereux. Tsubasa ne comprenait décidément pas la logique de Kyoya, si celui-ci en possédait une.

\- Tu vois ?

Tsubasa opina à contrecœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

\- Rugis Leone !

Le sable se souleva et leur retomba dessus. Alors qu'ils étaient encore mouillés. Beurk.

Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés, choqués par la situation.

\- OK. J'ai rien dit.

Ginga essuya ses joues – enfin, essaya. Il se tourna vers son petit ami, furieux.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- J'ai dit que j'allais m'entraîner.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le faire ailleurs ?

\- Nan.

Tsubasa adressa un regard ennuyé à Yû.

\- Tout se passe mieux, hein ?

\- Hé ! Je peux pas prévoir ce genre de trucs.

Kyoya jaugea son petit ami avec un sourire méprisant.

\- T'as l'air ridicule comme ça.

\- La faute à qui ?

Ryûga se leva et s'épousseta lentement. Son expression ne disait rien qui vaille à Tsubasa. Kyoya le vit et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? se moqua-t-il. Le lézard a peur de trois grains de sable ?

Son ton – ronronnant et mesquin – donnait à Tsubasa l'impression qu'il se vengeait de son plongeon involontaire. Il trouvait bien qu'il avait réagi un peu trop calmement tout à l'heure.

Leone glissait sur le sable avec facilité. Il bondit dans la main tendue de Kyoya qui esquissa un sourire fier.

\- Je ne vous embête plus.

Ginga continuait d'essayer de se débarrasser du sable qui le recouvrait.

\- Je sais comment te remettre à ta place, déclara Ryûga en sortant L-Drago.

Tsubasa savait que ça finirait comme ça. Il ne pouvait en être autrement avec des bladers aussi orgueilleux.

Kakeru abandonna sa moto et les rejoignit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient.

\- On va enfin la commencer cette bataille royale ? Depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

Point commun trouvé entre les frères Tategami : le manque total d'instinct de survie.

Ginga se plaça entre les deux bladers. Le dos tourné à Kyoya, il toisait sévèrement Ryûga.

\- Hors de question ! Kyoya et moi avons un duel demain. T'as pas intérêt à nous gêner encore une fois.

Le vert esquissa un sourire teinté de fierté qui illumina son expression. Son regard était posé sur Ginga et, sans aucun doute possible, amoureux.

Ils étaient vraiment bizarres.

\- Pas de combat finalement ? demanda Kakeru.

\- Non.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? s'étonna Ryûga.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Kyoya et moi devons nous battre demain et nous devons économiser nos forces.

\- Exactement, ronronna le vert.

Ginga prit la main de Kyoya et l'entraîna quelques mètres plus loin. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, les ignorant.

Ryûga se pencha vers Tsubasa.

\- Ils sont dingues.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas contagieux.

Ryûga eut un sourire et se redressa. Les deux autres couples, prenant exemple sur Ginga et Kyoya, s'installèrent à l'écart les uns des autres pendant que Yû retourna jouer dans l'eau. Lassé, il revint quelques minutes plus tard et convainquit Kakeru de l'aider à construire un château de sable.

Pendant qu'il les regardait jouer, Tsubasa entendait les murmures de Kyoya et de Ginga non loin.

\- Toutes ces discussions me rappellent le passé, disait le rouquin. Tu te souviens de cette fois, où tu m'as défié et menacé de me détruire ?

\- Comment oublier ? C'est ce jour-là que tu m'as parlé de l'esprit du blader.

Tsubasa faisait de son mieux pour ne pas entendre mais ils étaient si près et parlaient de façon si amoureuse... Il n'arrivait pas à associer leurs paroles et leurs tons. Cela semblait incompatible, tout simplement. Il les imaginait bien parler de leurs duels avec le même ton nostalgique et amoureux... Ils étaient incompréhensibles.

Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi niais quand il discutait avec Ryûga. Il se tourna vers l'Empereur Dragon qui le dévorait des yeux.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Ryûga d'une voix basse, sans cesser de le regarder.

Comme si tu allais me sauter dessus, aurait voulu répondre Tsubasa. Sauf que ce n'étaient pas des choses à dire devant des enfants ou des amis.

\- Juste... arrête.

Kakeru sculpta une dernière tour du château de sable de Yû. L'enfant le remercia avec un grand sourire. Ayant fini sa mission, il rejoignit son petit ami qui se tenait à l'écart, l'air apeuré, prêt à décamper au moindre problème. Il lui attrapa le bras.

\- Yû a raison tu sais, lui murmura-t-il. On est presque une famille maintenant. Faut pas être aussi mal à l'aise. Tu peux même considérer mon Nii-chan comme ton frère si tu veux. Tu verras : c'est le meilleur grand frère de tous les temps !

Ryûto le dévisagea, blasé. Il avait l'habitude de l'entendre vanter les qualités et les mérites imaginaires de son frère. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse autant se tromper sur une autre personne. Mais il n'en ferait pas le commentaire. De un, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Kakeru. De deux, il ne voulait pas que Kyoya ait des raisons supplémentaires de lui en vouloir. L'aîné des Tategami lui faisait assez peur comme ça. Il devait trouver un moyen de refuser sans déclencher de scandale.

\- Tant qu'on y est, tu peux considérer Ryûga comme ton frère.

L'enthousiasme de Kakeru s'évapora.

\- Oh... Je...

Il déglutit. Il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir ce pas.

\- On peut se contenter de nos familles respectives aussi.

\- Je crois que c'est mieux, en effet.

Yû observa son château de sable avec minutie. Il était parfait. N'ayant plus rien à modifier, il retourna auprès de Tsubasa.

\- Et si on préparait le repas ? proposa-t-il. Je meurs de faim, pas vous ?

La moitié du groupe confirma avec enthousiasme.

Ils préparèrent un feu puis cuisirent des brochettes. Ils déjeunèrent en discutant avec enthousiasme ou en s'ignorant au mieux. Ginga se blottit contre Kyoya et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Ils semblaient tous bien plus à l'aise et détendus que lors du dîner de Noël. Ils avaient même l'air de s'amuser.

Finalement, l'idée de Yû n'était pas si mauvaise. Ça finissait même par devenir agréable. Qui sait, la prochaine fois, ils pourraient peut-être même profiter de leur rencontre dès le début.

Le groupe demeura ainsi un moment, parvenant étrangement à profiter de l'instant. Ginga leva la tête alors que le soleil couchant reflétait ses couleurs sur la mer.

\- On devrait partir, fit-il remarquer.

\- Pas trop tôt ! s'agaça Kyoya se levant.

Il alla récupérer sa veste et l'enfila.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Yû.

La journée avait passé à une vitesse fulgurante.

\- OK ! s'écria Kakeru.

Il se précipita vers son frère et le serra contre lui.

\- À la prochaine !

Il s'écarta et leur adressa un salut avant de courir vers Ryûto.

\- Tu vas repartir à la recherche de trésors ?

\- Je vais suivre ma piste numéro deux vu que la une était fausse.

Yû ne parut pas du tout gêné.

\- Moi, je dois continuer ma compétition de moto.

Kakeru se percha sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ryûto dont les joues rougirent.

\- À plus !

Il s'éloigna joyeusement vers sa moto. Le regard de Ryûto se posa accidentellement Kyoya qui semblait en état de choc : ses yeux les fixaient sans les voir. Ryûto pâlit. Son amoureux venait de le condamner à une mort lente et douloureuse de manière tout à fait innocente. Ginga posa une main sur le dos de son petit ami et une autre sur son bras. Il tenta de lui faire faire demi-tour.

\- Nous allons partir aussi.

Kyoya hocha la tête, étrangement calme.

\- À bientôt les amis.

Ils disparurent derrière le couvert des arbres. En entendant un moteur démarrer, Ryûto se retourna et rejoignit son petit ami en courant.

\- Attends ! Je t'accompagne !

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Kakeru.

Il devint soupçonneux.

\- Tu viens pour passer plus de temps avec moi ou parce que tu crois que je vais me perdre ?

Les joues de Ryûto rosirent et il se mit à se dandiner, mal à l'aise.

\- Pour passer du temps avec toi, quelle question !

Les yeux se plissèrent.

\- Ah oui ?

Ryûto hocha énergiquement la tête.

\- Je dois aller à l'aéroport moi aussi en plus.

Kakeru lui sourit.

\- OK ! Alors monte !

Ryûto déglutit, regarda la machine avec méfiance puis s'assit précautionneusement derrière lui.

\- Tu ne vas rien faire de trop dangereux ?

\- Mais non !

Pourtant, il démarra à fond. Ryûto étouffa un cri et, serrant ses bras autour de la taille de Kakeru, colla son visage dans son cou et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

Heureusement que Kyoya n'était plus là pour assister à la scène.

\- Il ne s'est pas choisi une vie facile, commenta Tsubasa.

Ryûga haussa les épaules comme s'il n'était pas concerné. Yû éclata de rire.

\- On a passé une bonne journée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Tsubasa lui adressa un regard agacé.

\- On va devoir avoir une discussion.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Et sur quoi ?

La liste était longue. Tsubasa commencerait par son délit le plus grave : ses contrefaçons de documents officiels un peu trop parfaites. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chose pareille. Ensuite, ce serait cette nouvelle manie de vouloir les réunir par surprise. Ça finirait en bain de sang. Et...

\- Tu penses à quoi là ?

Tsubasa poussa un profond soupir.

\- Nous en parlerons demain.

XXX

Ginga et Kyoya retournèrent à Bey-City, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Dis... commença Ginga en s'arrêtant.

Kyoya s'arrêta à son tour.

\- Tsubasa et Ryûga vivent ensemble. Avec Yû. Comme une famille. Tu ne trouves pas ça... un peu étonnant toi ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules et reprit sa route.

\- Du moment qu'on les voit plus, je m'en fiche.

Ginga ne pensait pas que ce soit possible, avec Yû dans les parages. Toutefois, il n'en dit rien : il ne voulait pas gâcher le soulagement de Kyoya.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu.

\- C'est ici qu'on se sépare.

\- Déjà ?

Ginga n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ils n'avaient pas passé assez de temps rien que tous les deux à son goût.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on s'affronte demain.

Ginga s'illumina. Il avait presque oublié.

\- Jamais !

Il embrassa Kyoya pour lui dire au-revoir et le vert partit. Il le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait hâte d'être à demain et de l'affronter.

XXX

Quand Tsubasa rentra chez lui, il se sentit mieux que le matin. Cette pause dans son travail l'avait reposé. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Yû : il le considérerait comme une invitation à continuer ses bêtises.

Pensant à Yû, il se souvint de la vidéo qu'il avait posté sur Internet. Il s'installa devant son ordinateur pour constater les dégâts. En voyant le nombres de vues, il fut choqué. Pour la première fois, il bénissait le fait que ses amis soient dingues de Beyblade au point de ne penser à rien d'autre. Il aurait largement le temps de leur avouer pour Ryûga et lui avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte tout seuls.

Il y avait des tonnes de commentaires aussi. Tsubasa n'avait aucune envie de les lire mais, plus il disposerait d'informations, plus il serait en position d'avantage – une des choses que son travail lui avait apprises. Beaucoup commentait les couples – certains trouvaient qu'ils étaient mal assortis, d'autres que ce n'étaient que des histoires d'adolescents qui ne dureraient pas. D'autres demandaient qui étaient Kakeru et Ryûto. Plusieurs trouvaient la situation hilarante – on voyait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de _leur_ appartement – et espéraient une suite comme Yû l'avait indiqué. Les derniers – Tsubasa les adorait ceux-là – croyaient que c'était un coup de pub.

Tsubasa se déconnecta avec un soupir. Il aurait tout le temps de s'en préoccuper plus tard.

Ryûga posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tsubasa se pencha en arrière et s'appuya contre lui. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Non, tout va bien.

 **FIN**


End file.
